A Fate Deferred
A Fate Deferred The DC Universe was invaded by an infinite army of robots. The robots poured in and forced new alliances among the DC worlds heroes and villains as they joined forces with military powers all over the world, in a desperate attempt to stop the Infinite Army from leaving Earth a barren waste land. Over time millions of people and countless super heroes disappear. When Superman is brought down during the destruction of the Justice League satellite, he finds himself outside of his universe and inside something known as the M-Verse, or multiverse. The M-Verse seems to exist in between all other universes. Here, he finds a war raging on between the people of countless worlds and the Infinite Army, which is led by a god-like villain known as Terminus. Superman and other heroes from different universes join forces and lead armies against a large ancient tower where Terminus resides. Meanwhile, the heroes of the DC Universe continue to fight in a losing war as the Infinite Army rips through all the major cities and leaves the world devastated. New Characters :Good (Battle against Infinite Army) *Hunter *Horde *Ram *Hellhound *Liberty *Halo *Hawk Girl 2 *Raven 2 *Raven II :Evil (Infinite Army) *Terminus *Senob *Jester (Is actually the Joker) *Challengers Challengers The main bulk of the Infinite Army is made of of robots known as Challengers. Each is designed for a specific purpose. :Main variations shown in the storyline *CC-MK III- Spider like robots used for attacking populated areas. They are the most numerous and appear just about anywhere. *HC-MK IV- Used to defeat super heroes. They are large and humanoid. It was the first to appear in the storyline and a single one managed to defeat Batman in only a few swipes of its massive arms. *FC-MK I- Designed Specifically to defeat the Flash. Only six were made and the Flash managed to defeat all of them. They were hovering silver balls that generated wormholes to carry each other faster then the Flash could run. *SMC-MK I- Designed specifically to defeat who Terminus saw as the most powerful of the heroes, Superman. Three of this type used powerful plasma beam weapons and enhanced strength to attack Superman and used energy shields to absorb most of his hits. Superman managed to out smart the robots and defeated them one by one. He was weakened severely by the battle however, and was powerless to defend himself from being captured by the CC-MK III models. *HC-MK V- A more advanced form of the HC-MK IV. Although they are designed to fight super powered foes, they quickly became the tanks of the Infinite Army. They were nearly indestructible and even one was more then capable of taking on an entire force of armed soldiers and a few super heroes, making them a nightmare because they would attack in large groups and be assisted by a vast swarm of CC-MK IIIs. Main Events *Invasion *Fall of the Justice League *Battle for the Multiverse *Defeat of the Infinite Army Additional Information -Terminus is a Deus and the last of his kind. His species was pushed to extinction by civil war. His kind were split into two sides after discovering the existence of other universes. One side wanted to watch over life in other worlds while the other wanted to destroy it and insure the dominance and uniqueness of their world. The edges of their world faded and it eventually became a nexus of all universes. Terminus took up where his kind left off after discovering he was the last. -The Infinite Army started using ships half way through the events to invade the DC Universe. The ships had their own construction factories inside where they used a foreign energy to replicate the robots and used conveyor belts to pour them out into the battle fields. On more then one occasion, the ships had been invaded by the heroes and on two of those occasions, the heroes were exposed to the foreign energy. Three new heroes were created from the exposure; Hawk Girl 2, Raven II, and Raven 2 appeared at the end of the storyline along with the original two who had been presumed lost. -Although they created vast destruction and were ultimately made to destroy worlds, the Challengers did not take a single life during the invasion. -Similar towers to the towers constructed by the Monitor during the "Infinite Crisis" were being built by the Infinite Army, except they were being built to destroy worlds. The Deus somehow knew of the technology long before the events and used it to destroy worlds by merging them with their own, the end result being the creation of the MVerse.